Daddy's Angel
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Greg takes Hodges out to a nightclub and Hodges sees somebody he likes. Ecklie has an argument with his daughter, because she is dancing. Hodges read Mel's article... but if he'd only read all of it... Epilogue added! HOC complete
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: They are not mine...  
Spoilers: Brief mention of Grave Danger.  
Beta: A huge thanks goes to **sms** (oops, sorry sams/sammie) And to **UnspokenLoves **(mel) for helping me... I know you wanted to beta... but I ran out of patience, sorry!  
Dedicated to: Yeah, this are a few:  
**-** **SidleChick**, for always being there for me, thanks sis.  
**- UnspokenLoves** for always willing to help, I owe you hun.  
**- Cybrokat**, because I'm going to visit her this summer, love you hun.  
**- Sammie**, for being the high speed emergency beta when I need her._

_A/N: This has been in my head for a while... well partly, the other huge thanks goes to Mel, for helping me, and allowing me to use her in my fic (thanks again) I hope you all like it... and warning, it's NO Hodges/Greg slash _**

* * *

**

Daddy's Angel

"Greg, where are we going?" David Hodges whined as they sped over the Strip. As a child he had been carsick and he now felt nauseous again. He should have known it was going to be dangerous, stepping in one car with the famous Greg 'Speedy' Sanders. He was glad to see the traffic lights coming up, that would mean that the car would stop moving for a while. But he gripped the sides of the car seat as Greg had to make an emergency brake. The tires made a shrieking sound on the asphalt as the car came to a stop.

"I thought you missed the old Greg, Dave..." Greg said, while trying to fake a sad face. He pouted a little and faked some tears. Hodges knew he was right, not too long ago they had played a game about taking the highway or the dirt road. He had told him that he missed the ugly t-shirts and the goofy hair, and he did, he truly did. Then the traffic lights jumped back to green and Greg sped through until he drove into the parking lot. He looked for a free space while looking sideways at Hodges.

"Hey man, you alright? Where's the colour in your face?" Hodges looked at him with an annoyed glance and pointed at an empty parking space. He unbuckled his belt and looked out of the window. 'So this is where we are going? A nightclub.'

At this Greg grinned and pulled into the parking space in front of the neon-lighted building. He stopped the car and put it on the parking brake. He opened the car door and watched how Hodges had already gotten out and was now leaning against the side of the car. He locked the car and walked around to stand in front of Hodges, all colour had drained from his face and he looked as if he was going to throw up.

"Are you sure you can handle the night club, Dave?" Hodges looked up and stepped to the side very quickly, throwing up on the tiles of the parking space next to their car. He coughed and took a tissue out of his pocket, to clean his mouth.

"Aw man, that's gross." Greg said while patting Hodges on his shoulder. He laughed a little when Hodges stood upright again.

"I'm fine... Let's go. But one thing, I'll be driving back." He threw away the tissue and then they both walked in the direction of the doors. It was already very crowded and Hodges noticed that he felt slightly uncomfortable. Greg tapped Hodges on the shoulder at the sight of a familiar face. "Dave? You see that guy there?"

Hodges looked where Greg was pointing and his mouth almost fell open at the sight of one Conrad Ecklie, looking very angry. "I wonder what got him off..." Hodges whispered to Greg, who laughed out loud.

"Maybe he applied for a job..." Greg said while shrugging. "And they didn't accept him."

Now it was Hodges' turn to laugh. The image of Ecklie in a tiny bikini burst into their minds and they shook their heads. Maybe it had something to do with a case, but to be honest, they didn't care why Ecklie was there. They walked in, but they hadn't set a step inside yet or somebody bumped into Hodges.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman mumbled and looked at Hodges. He could only stare at her, but this all happened in just a few seconds. She winked at him and walked outside, leaving a red and shocked Hodges behind. 'Who is that?'

"Earth to planet Hodges... come on man, let's get a drink." Greg called from a few feet before him. But Hodges' legs were still like jelly so he could barely move... That woman had left a huge impression on him, he hoped to see her again later that evening.

Now Greg had stepped back, took Hodges by the arm and dragged him towards the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and ordered a Shady Lady. Then he turned around to look at Hodges, asking him what he wanted. "I'll take a... Slow and Comfortable Screw." He said while sitting down next to Greg. The barman gave them their drinks and Greg pulled out his wallet, but Hodges stopped him. "This is on me, you're going to need a lot of money, getting yourself drunk." Greg grinned and took a sip from his drink.

* * *

"Melanie Abigail Pearson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ecklie spat out to his daughter. He had just seen her dancing on the stage, around a pole, winking at men. He had never expected to see his daughter this way, she had enough money right? And she could get any job she wanted. In fact, she had a good job as a writer for the 'Night Angel', some fancy woman's magazine.

"I never expected you to sink so low... don't you see it? All those men are looking at you, want to share a bed with you, you are so much better than that!" He laid his hands on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and yelled back: "I like to do this dad... it's for the 'Night Angel', I'm writing about how it is to be an exotic dancer. Therefore, I have to do this job for about a year, and yeah I am enjoying it."

"But if you needed the money you could have asked me, angel." Ecklie started to pace. He had enough money to take care of his daughter. 'Why didn't she ask me? Why does she want to get money this way?'

Mel started to get angry. Was this how her father thought of her? "I don't need the money dad! It's for an article!"

"I just don't want my daughter dancing... Just quit this and I'll see if I can get you a job at the department." Ecklie said calmer now. His daughter deserved a better job than this, she deserved the respect, and he was sure she wasn't getting this here.

"No! I'll continue this, and if you have a problem with that, just leave." And with that Mel turned around and left her father standing outside. Once she opened the doors of the nightclub she was embraced by the warmth and the many looks of men. She ignored the yells and touches of them and went straight to the stage and climbed up, once again moving her body on the rhythm of the music. She freed her mind from the argument and danced like she had never danced before.

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: please review..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Many thanks to **Shortymae** for the beta (thanks hun)  
And of course the biggest hug goes to... **MEL**, for giving me loads of ideas and helping me in every way, you rock!_

Thanks to: **Dizzy-Dreamer** ; **Ash** ; **Mel** ; **AManda** ; **Sidle Chick** ; **Kilala** ; **VeganCSI** ; **Cybrokat** and **CSIslave** for the reviews!

Okay, have fun reading and please review!**

* * *

**

Daddy's Angel 2

Hodges had just started on his second Slow and Comfortable Screw when he noticed her dancing on the stage. He turned around on his stool and took a sip of his drink. In his eyes she was dancing like an angel, who had come down from Heaven. Her hair was pinned up but some strands had fallen out and were now dancing across her face. She looked beautiful in the lights... her body moving to the music in perfect rhythm, she seemed one with it.

He tapped Greg on the shoulder, who seemed to have started on his fourth shot by now. Greg turned around and lazily grinned at him. "Hey Greg, I'll be moving away from the bar for now okay?" Greg nodded and turned back to the shot that was standing in front of him.

Hodges moved himself trough the crowd towards the stage. He mumbled a few 'excuse mes' and spotted a free chair close to the stage. The woman was still dancing the stars from the sky and Hodges couldn't stop looking at her. She was perfect... He took a sip from his drink and drifted off in a fantasy. He saw her entering his apartment, with a smile, holding his hand in the park... He closed his eyes and listened to the music, taken away by the image of her in his head.

He almost jumped a few miles in the air when somebody fell in his lap. He opened his eyes and looked in her beautiful brown eyes. He was shocked... He had just been fantasizing about her, and now, now she was sitting in his lap, seeming very relaxed.

"I'm sorry, my heel broke."

"It's okay." He softly coughed. His body had reacted heavy on the weight in his lap and Hodges felt how his cheeks turned red, he just hoped she wouldn't notice.

He shifted uncomfortably and hoped she would get off his lap, but she didn't. Instead she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear: "Glad to meet you too..."

Then she got off his lap and sat down on the chair next to him. She gave him her hand, and when he shook it she said: "I'm Mel, Mel Pearson."

"David, David Hodges."

"Nice to meet you. So are you enjoying yourself here?" She asked with a wink.

"Well, I came here with..." And then a loud laughing broke their conversation. Hodges quickly looked at the bar; sure that Greg had gotten himself drunk and had done something stupid. But by the looks he was just having some fun with the guys at the bar. Mel smiled at him and stood up, as did Hodges. "I... I should check up on him." He mumbled. She nodded and offered to walk with him.

When they arrived at the bar a guy patted on Hodges' back. "So Softy, you and your boyfriend thought this was a gay bar?"

With shock Hodges looked at Greg... who was looking very drunk. He had probably been telling jokes and lies. Hodges sighed and went to explain. "Look, he's just my co-worker..." But the guy didn't leave him a chance and called the bouncer. But Hodges didn't let go that easily and he looked the guy straight in the eye. "Don't you see he's drunk? He doesn't know what he is saying..."

Then Mel bumped in. "Hey guys, no fight okay? David here is my boyfriend... he's not having a relationship with that co-worker of his, okay?"

"Sure m'lady."

Hodges turned around to look at Mel, he was stunned. They barely knew each other but she was already helping him. He raised his eyebrow but she just merely shrugged. With a smile he put his arm around her shoulder and looked at the guy again. "Now please go... I'm taking my _friend _home."

Everybody stared at the strange 'couple' as they tried to get Greg off his barstool but he was resisting.

"I still have to finish this shot." He said between hiccups.

"Nah, you're going home..." Mel said and took him by his arm.

Greg was somewhat caught off guard and looked at Hodges, his eyes opened widely. "Dave? Who's this pretty lady?"

Hodges opened his mouth to say something, while pulling on Greg's other arm. Finally he stood up and swung his arm around Hodges' shoulders.

"I'm Mel."

"Nice to meet you..." He hiccupped again. "So tell me, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He smiled lazily at her.

Hodges couldn't help but smile when Mel laughed at Greg's lame pick up line. Greg was hitting on her... and Mel seemed to like it. Hodges felt something in his stomach, he felt jealousy. He wanted to be the one to hit on Mel, and the one she could laugh about, not Greg.

But Greg continued: "Maybe we can go out sometime... I've always wanted to date an angel."

Okay, that was enough. He couldn't take the flirting anymore, shrugged off Greg's arm and walked in the direction of the hall. But before he could open the door, Mel had caught up with him.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked him, while letting her hand rest on his arm.

He looked at her hand and sighed. "I'm going home." He stated simply.

"But... weren't you going to drop him off?"

Hodges mentally hit himself. He couldn't leave now, he still had to drop him off, she was right. He sure wasn't looking forward to it one bit. "Yeah... yes that's right."

"So uhm... do you want to share a cab then? I mean, I'm going home too."

He looked at her. "We came here with his car, so..." After some thought he added: "You want a ride home?"

She nodded. "Thank you... David." And she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Hodges felt how his cheeks turned red under her touch and he stammered: "You're... welcome."

She smiled brightly and gestured with her hand to the back. "Let me get my stuff then."

She turned around and walked away and Hodges could only stare at her.

He shook his head and moved back to the bar, where Greg was still drinking. When he sat himself down on the stool next to him, he noticed Greg was ordering again. He held up his hand and said: "No more shots for this guy." The barman nodded and Greg turned around to look at Hodges.

"That girl wants me, bad."

Hodges smiled weakly. He partly didn't even hear what Greg was saying because his mind was drifting back to the moment where her lips had touched his cheek. Her lips had been so soft...

When Mel was coming back Hodges noticed she had changed. She was now wearing black leather pants and a pink top that showed a lot of cleavage. Hodges swallowed at the sight... she looked amazing.

Then she came to stand beside him and Greg said: "What happened to that bikini?"

Hodges smiled and whispered to Mel: "You still want a ride?"

She started laughing and nodded. They both took one of Greg's arms and helped him up. Greg swung one of his arms around Hodges' shoulders and the other around Mel's. She groaned under the heavy weight as they walked outside.

Hodges opened the door of the backseat with his other hand and Greg clumsily climbed in. He wanted to close the door but Mel stopped him.

"I'll sit with him."

Hodges nodded and waited until Mel had gotten in, next to Greg. He then closed the door and got in the drivers seat. He started the car and drove away from the night club.

He looked in his rear view mirror and noticed how Greg was now laying with his head on Mel's lap. His face was turned into her stomach, exposing some of the skin of her belly. Hodges felt jealousy rising in his stomach again and met her eyes. She softly smiled at him and then looked out of the window.

He cleared his throat and asked: "Where do you live?"

She looked in his mirror again. "Why don't you take him home first? He looks like he needs a bed."

Hodges nodded and turned right at the traffic lights, looking in his rear view mirror from time to time. By the look and sound of it Greg had fallen asleep in her lap and Mel had closed her eyes too. She seemed tired.

When he turned into the street where Greg was living, he noticed how Mel woke up. She smiled lazily and got out when Hodges had stopped the car in front of Greg's apartment. She helped Hodges with getting Greg out of the backseat and they dragged him to the front door. Meanwhile Greg had woken up too and he looked at Mel.

"Greg, where are your keys?" Hodges asked.

After some time he responded. "In my right pocket."

Before thinking clearly Mel put her hand in his pocket and got the keys out. She put them in the lock and opened the door. They dragged Greg inside, right in the direction of his bedroom. They put him down and when they walked out of the room they could already hear his snores.

"He is going to have a bad headache tomorrow." Mel said, smiling.

Hodges just nodded as he led her out of the apartment. Mel tossed the keys on the coffee table in the process and they closed the door behind them.

He held the door of the passenger side open and Mel got in. He softly closed it and walked around to get in on the other side.

She explained him where to go and they spent the rest of the drive in silence stealing a glance of each other from time to time.

When he pulled up the driveway to her house he cleared his throat and said: "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome."

He got out of the car to open the door for her, but she had already gotten out. "Hey, I'm a modern woman."

He smiled and led her to the front door, with his hand on her back. When they stood there she looked down a little uncomfortable, as did he. Then without thinking any further he pulled her into a hug.

She giggled a little and said: "We should... go out sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds... nice."

She released herself from his embrace and opened the front door. She walked in and came back with a pen and paper. She wrote down her phone number and gave it to Hodges. Then she handed( instead of gave) him the pen and the paper, gesturing that he could write down his phone number too. He did, and gave it all back to her.

"I'll call you." He said while he walked backwards in the direction of the car.

"You better do." She responded with a smile before closing the front door.

He smiled to himself when he got in the car again.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:  
There goes out a **huge** thanks to Mel (aka UnspokenLoves) for first betaing this for me. But more important, for being there for me in hard times, helping me through and not judging me immediately like everybody's else has or would do. Mel: thank you so much, this really means a lot to me... Okay, I'm getting all emotional over here.  
For the rest: thanks for the wonderful reviews and everybody for sticking with me. I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda short. I hope to have a longer one next, please Read and Review!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As Hodges walked into the lab a few days later, he noticed how Greg was swinging in the evidence room. He walked inside and tapped Greg on the shoulder, but didn't get any reaction. Then he looked for the source of the sound and put the stereo off.

At this Greg swirled around. "Why did you do that?"

"Some people in this lab do work, you know?" It was a rhetorical question and Hodges started to leave the room, when he was stopped by Greg's hand on his shoulder. He turned around very slowly and looked at Greg's 'hurt' expression.

"What makes you so happy this day?"

Greg grinned. "I ran into somebody familiar this morning... in the grocery store. You remember Mel?"

Of course he remembered her, her beautiful brown eyes, her laugh, and her little comments. He remembered everything about her, the way she danced and the way she looked at him. She hadn't been out of his mind for one second.

"Hmmm..." He just hummed.

"Well, she recognized me and said 'hi', you know? And the way she looked at me, you should have seen it. She definitely wants me."

"Then I guess I should wish you good luck." Hodges said, with a faint smile gracing his features.

Greg looked at the stereo. "Man, you just put off the greatest music. This was, live in Oslo, Kurt Nilsen... That guy is from freaking Norway, Dave."

"That's supposed to ring a bell?" Hodges started to get annoyed; didn't he have something better to do than to listen to what noise was waving through the hallways of the crime lab? He rubbed his temple as he looked at Greg.

"World Idol... from Norway, my home country." Greg said, grinning broadly.

"Ah." Hodges said, and the corners of his mouth rose slightly. Then his expression changed. "But..."

Greg's grin faded. "Yeah, I was born in San Gabriel, California. But it's the same Norwegian blood streaming through my veins. I told you about Papa Olaf, didn't I?"

Hodges knew it was time to get away from there as soon as he could. If Greg would start talking about Papa Olaf it would mean he would get behind on his workload.

"I'm sorry Sanders, but I have loads of work to do, maybe another time." He said over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Mel groaned and rolled over to her side, turning towards the ringing sound which came from her bedside table. 'Damn phone.' She looked at the small screen and saw an unfamiliar number. "Yeah?"

_"Mel?"_

"Who is this?" She asked lazily.

"_David... Hodges. Did I wake you up?" _

"Oh, that's fine." She yawned. "So... why are you calling?" She smiled, although she knew he couldn't see it.

"_I uhm... wanted to ask if you... were free for breakfast tomorrow morning."_

"Yeah, sure!" And she thought to herself: 'Breakfast? Hmmm... that can be nice.'

"_I'll uhm... pick you up then."_

"Yeah, that'd be nice..."

"_Okay, uhm... bye."_

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and stretched out on the bed. It was dark outside, the only light came from her cell phone. The small green light was blinking and she looked at it for a moment. She looked at her clock and noticed it was only 6AM.

But she got up anyway and headed for the kitchen. She got herself some orange juice and sat down at the dinner table. The room was still covered in total darkness and she found that somehow comforting. The silence was even more so...

'Breakfast, huh?' She thought, smiling to herself. Then she rushed up... 'What the hell am I going to wear?' She didn't even know where they were going, should she wear something classy or something casual? 'Dammit.'

* * *

She was anxious, sitting on the couch, keeping herself from biting her nails. She had put on the lights now; the darkness had started to bother her. After putting on various jeans and tops, she finally decided to wear her faded jeans with a blue top. She was wearing the stiletto's she had gotten from her dad for her birthday; they exactly matched the color of her top. But the high heels were uncomfortable and made the balls of her feet ache.

When she heard a knock on the front door, she stood up and broke her heel. 'No... not again.' She cursed out loud and kicked off the shoe, before picking it up from the floor. Then she hobbled towards the door and opened it.

When she did she looked right into the face of Hodges. "Hey, you're early. Come in."

He entered the room and sat down on her couch, feeling the warmth that still lingered there from her body. He looked around casually, letting his eyes wander over the art that was hanging on her walls. He couldn't make out what was painted, but he liked the composition.

Mel came back into the room with a few pair of shoes in her arms. She let them all fall to the floor and sat down next to Hodges. Her jeans clad thigh brushed against his and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Which pair should I wear David?"

Hodges looked at her. "Are you asking me to choose for you?"

When she nodded, he looked at the various shoes that covered the floor. She had all kind of colors, from purple to yellow and from orange to green. He slowly picked up some black ones, sandals. When Mel shook her head disapproving he put them down again.

He looked more closely and found some light blue ones; they looked like the pair she was wearing earlier.

"Those seem nice." He commented. "Bad for the feet though."

She chuckled. "I don't care, as long as you like it, its fine."

He blushed slightly and broke the gaze. He watched how she put them on, shoved the other pairs aside and picked up the broken once. He heard her mutter: "I'm never letting my dad buy me shoes ever again."

She went to get her coat and called out for Hodges. "You ready?"

"I'm ready when you are."

He slowly stood up from the couch to join her. His stomach made some flip-flops and he shook his head. 'Damn, I have it bad...' He put his hand on the small of her back and led them out of the door, pulling it in the lock behind him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, I don't even own Mel haha. But she allowed me to borrow her, thanks hun.  
**Thanks:** To Mel for doing the beta on this chapter, and for everybody for sticking with me so far.  
**A/N:** That took me a long time, didn't it? I've been very busy with school, and even more busy with finding my inspiration. I've posted some things on another account too, but it's non-GSR, so... if you're a GSR shipper it's not interesting hehe. Penname for that one: L0stAng3l. Okay, now on with the story, enjoy! And tell me what you think!_**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"So, where are we going?" Mel asked casually, looking at David sideways.

He blushed a few shades of red and cleared his throat. "I uhm… made reservations at the Bellagio. I hope that's okay with you."

"Are you insane?" She squealed, which made Hodges shift uncomfortably in the car seat. "You really shouldn't have, I mean… we could have just gone to Burger King or something. I mean, the Bellagio, uhm… wow!"

He smiled. "I take that you agree?"

Mel grinned at him. "Absolutely." And she leaned in to give him a small peck on his cheek, which caused him new redness.

When the Bellagio fountains came into view Mel smiled at him, she was very excited. She had never been to dinner at the Bellagio before. The hotel was all lighted, and she leaned against the window to get a good view of it while they drove by.

Hodges smiled back at her. "We're here." He parked the car in the underground car park and opened the door of the passenger side, so Mel could step out of the car.

He softly took her hand to help her. After she was out, he locked the door with the remote control, and led her towards the elevator that would lead them to the right floor. He noticed how she started to walk slower as they neared the doors. Worriedly he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm… afraid of elevators."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "May I lead you to the stairs, my lady?"

She blushed. "Of course you may."

* * *

A few minutes later one of the waiters brought them to their table and Hodges pulled back the chair for Mel, so she could sit down. When she sat, he walked around the table and sat down himself.

The waiter looked at them. "Would you like something to drink?"

Hodges gestured to Mel that she could order. "I would like a red wine."

"Same."

When the waiter had left Mel rested her elbows on the table and looked at Hodges. "Sooo… here we are."

He nodded. "Here we are."

They had some friendly talk until the waiter came back to take their orders. Mel ordered lasagna, and Hodges took the seafood plate. The waiter smiled friendly at them before leaving them alone again.

"So… uhm, what kind of job do you do?" Mel asked casually.

"I'm an employee of the Las Vegas crime lab, I work in the trace lab, nightshift." Hodges told her.

But Mel had already stopped listening after the mention of the lab. 'Oh my, that means he's a co-worker of my dad… What if my dad doesn't like him?'

"You know, the one on North Throp Boulevard. I'm sure you've heard about it, or seen our supervisor on TV… Gil Grissom." He rattled, not noticing that Mel wasn't fully listening and that she was pretty quiet.

'Gil Grissom? Yeah, that name sounds pretty familiar, I think he was the guy my dad didn't like that much.' She thought. "Is he that guy with the… bugs?"

"Uh yeah, entomology. But uhm… how about you? What kind of job do you do?" He asked. 'Oh David, you've seen her working…'

"I'm a writer for a magazine. Currently I'm working about showgirls in Las Vegas, that's why I'm dancing in that club… That's not what I normally do." She blushed.

"I uh, didn't think you were the type for an exotic dancer no… Not that you're not… Never mind." His cheeks reddened and he stuttered.

"It's okay David, I understand what you mean. But tell me more about your job; it's obviously more interesting than mine." She laughed.

"Well, what do you want to know more?" He asked after taking a bit of his plate.

She thought for a moment. She wanted to be sure they were thinking about the same lab, maybe she hadn't heard him correctly, and didn't he work with her dad. "Tell me something about your co-workers, most are CSI's right?"

"Yeah yeah, well first there's Gil Grissom, the entomologist. He's a strange man, seems like you never do something right… Anyway, then there's Sara Sidle, who's got the biggest crush on that man, God knows why. And Catherine Willows, ex exotic dancer, she's nice actually. Uhm, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown, always making bets over cases, they really should grow up."

He paused. "Then we have Greg Sanders, ex lab rat. He was working in DNA at first, but now he's a CSI as well. And the lab techs Archie, Bobby, Neil and… me. But I'm not a co-worker of me… well, you know what I mean."

She smiled softly at him. "You worked in the trace lab? What do you do there?"

"I process the things they find on crime scenes… for example fibers, hairs, or biological products, like plants. It's a nice job really."

"What about your boss? Is he nice?" She asked, wondering if that was a strange thing to ask.

He waited a while before answering. "Conrad Ecklie, yeah… he's a nice man, a little quick-tempered, but nice."

They both finished their plates and Hodges went with the waiter to pay. Mel stayed at the table until he came back. 'So he really does work with my dad… and he's fine with him. Now find out what my dad things about David, not that it matters, I like him and that's important.'

She smiled at him when he came back. He smiled back shyly. "So uhm, do you want to go home or… we could, maybe see a movie?"

* * *

Half an hour later they where sitting at the movies, with popcorn and some soda. Mel was sitting on Hodges right, leaning against him lightly, trying not to be too obvious.

When the movie began the lights went out and Hodges wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulder, pulling her against his side.

She smiled to herself and snuggled closer, enjoying this feeling of closeness.

Neither paid attention to the movie and got closer and closer. Mel was leaning with her head of Hodges' right shoulder and he was still having his right arm around her, caressing her upper arm. With his other hand he held hers, tracing the soft skin with his fingers.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Mel's apartment, Hodges stopped the car and loosened his seatbelt so he could go out of the car to open the door for her. He did so and she smiled softly at him, taking his offered hand.

He walked her to her door. "I really had a nice time Mel, we uh… should do this more often."

"I really had a nice time too David, you're a very nice guy." She smiled, looking him straight into the eyes.

He sheepishly smiled back at her. "And you're a nice woman." With that he softly kissed her, leaning back quickly, wondering if she was okay with it.

When he saw her smile he leaned back, this time kissing her longer, feeling how she begged for entrance. They shared a few passionate kisses together before Mel pulled away. "I should go inside, it's getting late."

He smiled. "Right." And with one final kiss on her lips, he turned around and walked back to his car. The goofy grin didn't disappear from his face the rest of the day.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own them...  
_A/N:_ Thanks to Mel for the beta, and for writing the article for me... Thank you so much!

Alright, I hope you all like this, please review... Really, please! I need to know if you like it, or criticism is welcome too... Anything!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks later:

Mel awoke with a grin on her face, it was her birthday today and she would pay David a visit at the lab, as a surprise. He should be the one to surprise her, but she didn't care. As long as she could see him today, she was happy. Still smiling she stood up from the bed, the sheets wrapped around her body, and made her way to the bathroom to get a shower and brush her teeth.

After showering she stood in front of her wardrobe for what seemed like hours, deciding what to wear. Eventually she settled with a dark red tank top and a jeans skirt. She knew David loved that outfit, and she did too. Finding a matching pair of high heels, she got dressed and did her make up. With her hair pinned up and a few strands hanging loose, framing her face, she smiled at her own reflection. She was satisfied.

She got her purse and got into the car, turning on the radio very loud and singing with it, even though she didn't even know the lyrics. It wasn't very busy on the streets, so it only took her a few minutes to get to the lab.

* * *

"Dave!" Greg practically ran into the trace lab, causing Hodges to groan out loud.

"What is it Sanders?" He barked.

"Well... I think there's somebody here to see you." He paused. "It's a woman... you feeling okay? I mean, we all thought... well, you know."

"Who is it Greg?"

"Mel, from the club," he said with a grin. "She's so in to me, I'm sure she has been using you to get closer to me."

Hodges snorted. "Yeah, right, in your dreams." And after that, he quickly made his way in the direction of the front desk. From a far he could see her dark hair and her dark red top, he loved that top.

"Mel?" He asked when he was only a few feet away from her.

She turned around and smiled at him. Closing the last distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Hey baby."

"Congratulations," he whispered into her ear as he held her to him. Placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head he pulled back, looking around when he heard voices.

"Mel, I would like you to meet my co-workers, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom." He politely smiled at the team. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Mel Pearson."

The guys had their mouth hanging open and so did Sara. Catherine and Grissom just smiled back politely and shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

Catherine poked Warrick in the side. "Close your mouth," she whispered and poked Nick too, telling him the same. Sara had already come to her senses, and shook hands with Mel.

"We've heard so much about you," she told Mel, who smiled shyly.

Hodges raised his eyebrow at her. "Come on, why don't I show you around somewhat," he told Mel and took her arm and lead her away from the group.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her through the hallways and into the trace lab. He explained all the things he worked with and showed her some nice samples under the microscope.

"This is awesome baby," she told him. And with a sigh she added: "I wish I was smart enough to do something like this, instead of being a writer for a stupid magazine."

Hodges turned to look at her. "It's not a stupid magazine..."

She looked sadly at him, having expected he would say something else. "Really?"

He grinned. "And... most important, you _are_ smart. Don't ever doubt that Mel."

* * *

In his break Hodges had decided to give Mel a ride home. They were sitting in the car and she was looking out of the window. He sighed. "Mel?"

"Hmmm?"

"I promise I'll come by after shift, okay? I promise I won't be late," he said and placed his hand on her leg. "You shouldn't be alone on your birthday, why haven't you asked family over?"

She looked at him and smiled softly. "My idea of a perfect birthday is spending the whole day alone with you."

At this Hodges turned fully red and had almost caused a car accident if Mel hadn't yelled: "Watch that car!"

Stopping the car in front of Mel's apartment a few minutes later Hodges turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. Looking at Mel he smiled at her puzzled expression. "I've got something for you," he said softly, pulling something out of his pocket.

He gave her the jeweler's box and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday Mel."

When she opened it, she squealed out loud. "Oh my God, Davey Poo… Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Davey Poo?" He cocked his eyebrow.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I think that sounds kinda cute… But this necklace, it's really amazing baby. Really, you shouldn't have wasted so much money."

"It's no waste honey, never." He smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said again as she wiped the last tears away.

In the jewelers box was a silver necklace with an open heart. From out of the heart was a small chain, which was connected to one of the ends of necklace. On that small chain hung a beautiful pearl. It was simple but beautiful, just like her. That was why he had bought it, because the necklace reminded him of her.

"Mel, I really have to go now, my break is over. The boss man will kill me if he sees I'm late." He grinned widely at her.

'Yeah, he will.' She thought to herself, thinking about how negative her father had been talking about him when she'd last called with him. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

* * *

When he was back in the lab, after taking way too much time for his break, he was greeted by the sight of Greg Sanders sitting on one of the chairs in the trace lab, his feet resting on another chair. He was reading a magazine, judging by the cover it was the magazine Mel was writing for: 'Night Angel'.

"Greg?" Hodges exclaimed from the doorway. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a case to work on?"

"Wow Dave, you sound pretty annoyed. But mesa came here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

Greg stood up from his chair and placed it back to where it belonged. Then he walked over to Hodges and patted him friendly on his shoulder. He pushed the magazine in his arms and left the room, with the sentence: "I'm sorry man."

After Greg had left Hodges sat down in the chair and opened the magazine. He screened the table of contents and saw Mel's article was one page thirty-five. He leafed to the right page and started reading.

* * *

_  
The life of an exotic dancer in a nutshell_

_Have you ever wondered if things happen for a reason? A series of random events, slide into place to create one magical moment, one magical moment that changes your entire life. Is it possible, that while you're in this moment, time stand still, while the rest of the world moves in fast forward?_

_Moving back to Vegas, taking the job at 'Night Angel', and doing this undercover piece, brought me more than I could imagine. Not only did I meet some incredibly women, it showed me my magical moment._

_First I should give a bit a background on myself. My parent's names are Conrad and Megan. When I was twelve they split up, no that's not really true. My mother and father had issues, and one day she pulled me out of school and we left. My father never came for me, he sent checks, and I would come back to Vegas to visit him a couple weeks in the summer, but that's it. _

_I grew up thinking he didn't love me. Those weeks, which I did visit him, he would be working. Never understanding what pushed him away, I went against all his wishes. Everything I've done has been in spite of him. I allowed my last name to be changed from his to my mother's new husbands. Studying Journalism instead of Science, made him angry. He thought when I moved back to Vegas he could take care of me. Try to mold me into the daughter he wished I was. When he found out his little girl wasn't so innocent, he got angry. _

_He didn't know how deep I was into this undercover job, until that night, which my magical moment happened. I was dancing that night when I spotted him at the bar. He never told me how he found me, but he did. Pulling me outside, he was furious that I could do this._

_By this I mean my first major assignment as a reporter. No matter where in Vegas you are, there are strip clubs on every corner. Others have done reports on the other women, or costumers, and sometimes even on how the strip clubs work. Going in trying to dig up all the bad, and show everything in a bad light. _

_Sure there are the guys that can't keep their hands off the women. For example, I met this guy, who was out with his friend. He seemed like a really nice guy, I still see him around every once in awhile. Every time he touched me my skin crawls off my body. He has a hint of anger in his voice, and it scares me, but that is only one guy out of so many._

* * *

It was after that last paragraph that Hodges stopped reading. He couldn't bring himself to finish the article. It was just so unfair... 'So everything was unreal? She thinks I'm a creep?' He closed the magazine and threw it across the room, and of course just at the moment Ecklie walked in.

"Hodges! What's going on in here?" He barked.

'Not him again' He thought with a deep sigh. He stood up from the chair and grabbed the magazine. He pushed it into the hands of his boss and left the room. "I'm working."

When he finally entered the trace lab he saw Mel had forgotten her purse. He put it aside and figured he would drop it off at her apartment after shift. Looking at his watch he noticed he still had two and a half hours to go. With a sigh he started on his samples.

* * *

While driving to Mel's apartment after shift he couldn't stop thinking about what she had said in the article. He felt used... '_Every time he touched me my skin crawls off my body.'_ He gripped the steering wheel tightly. 'Why did I deserve this?'

When he got to her apartment, he got out of the car and walked to the door. It took a few minutes before the door opened. She was wearing her rope, and it seemed as if he had woken her. But he didn't care. "You forgot something," he said when he handed her the purse.

She smiled softly and reached forward to caress his cheeks. He took a step back. "Doesn't it make your skin crawl to touch me?"

She kept silent before answering. "What are you talking about? I –"

"I know what you wrote Mel, I know I scare you," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

She looked at him. "I think we need to talk about this... You better come inside for a moment."

He hesitated. Honestly he didn't really feel like talking about it. 'It's clear to me.' But looking at her concerned face he decided it couldn't hurt that much. 'Can't break a broken heart...'

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, again this took me a while to update. This one is for you Mel! Thanks for the beta, and ofcourse writing the article for me. And... just wondering... are there still people reading this story? Yes? Then where are the reviews?  
Thanks to Mel and Chiiana for being the only people to take the time to review this... Okay, enough... I'm just going to get back in my hole, cry... and get ready for the next chapter. l**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, so want to explain me why you wrote this?" Hodges asked Mel, his face dangerously close to hers, so she could feel his breath tingling on her lips. She could understand why he was mad, it was clear he hadn't read the whole article. 'How am I going to convince him to read the rest?'

"David, please calm down. It isn't what you think…"

"No, of course… it's not me you're talking about right? If I'd known it all wasn't real to you I would've never gotten you that necklace… If I'd known this was all just faked then I would've never fallen in love with you…." He stopped; he hadn't planned to say that.

Mel looked shocked. "You are in love with me?"

He nodded. "I shouldn't have told you… and I shouldn't be here. Goodbye Mel."

He turned around and walked into the direction of the door, but Mel stopped him. "You should read the rest of the article…" She said, handing him the magazine.

He hesitated before opening the magazine. He looked at her suspiciously but opened it nevertheless. Looking for the last paragraph he read he started reading again.

* * *

_Now on what I loved, there are so many women in this industry. They come from so many walks of life. Beauty and grace is what she brings to the stage and the world of exotic dancing. Every single one of them is wonderful in their own way. The job wouldn't be the same with out them. _

_There are for types of women that I work with, and a I figure it they are in every club, not just in Vegas, but in every club throughout the world. What are the types of women? Well here they are…_

_**Type one: The Untouchable.** She is strong and captivating. She's usually the peacemaker in the group, and in the group. Her voice soothes those who are angry and emotional. Understanding and a shoulder to cry on is what she offers. Mothering the rest is her forte. She always making sure everyone eats, and looks after themselves. _

_Once home, her real job begins. Making breakfast and lunches, carpools, PTA meetings, naps, laundry, and homework fills her days. Always there to kiss away the ouchys, and picking up whom ever has fallen. _

_With all this love she has to give, it's easy to see why she, the Untouchable, is the minority in the group._

_**Type two: The Engager:** She's charming and sassy. She knows what she wants and goes for it. Her locker is filled with clippings of wedding dresses, cake, veils, chapels, and various colors. She hums music in the back, and just looks as if she's flying high. Nothing can bother her right now, she's happy and in love. Breaks are spent on the phone with her fiancé; sending 'I love yous' back and forth, she has never felt like as great as she does, in this moment. _

_When not working her time is filled as well, she tries to be with the one that has stolen her heart, as much as she can. Wedding planning couldn't be easier than in Vegas, so she doesn't stress over the perfect wedding. _

_**Type three: The Not-so-singleton: **She's beautiful and sensitive. Her dances are sweet and smooth, letting her body feel the rhythm. Stuck between nobody to love and that major commitment, she often wonders if she is moving to fast or to slow, not only in life but in her job. She often has second thoughts about her job. Her partner hasn't run, but yet, doesn't want more. Surprisingly this is often the stage where many women do quit. They feel as they must choose between the one they love and their job._

_While not working, they often are spending time with the one they love. Also they think about their life. They must be the most confused women out of them. _

_**Type four: The Singleton:** She's mysterious and flirtatious. Nothing holds her back, she just lets loose and goes wild. Working the room is her specialty. She loves being the center of attention. Drawling the guys to the stage as she spins around the pole like a tornado running raped through tornado valley. With nothing to lose, and the world to gain, she picks up as many hours as possible, while living the Vegas life. _

_Outside of work she can be at a party. Often she's the one on the table dancing, being the life of the party. Her confidence glows were ever she is. She, the singleton, is the majority of the group. _

_What group do I, Melanie 'Angel' Pearson fall into? Well I will explain that in Part 2.

* * *

_

He stopped reading. "Mel? Why did you want me to read this? I mean, it's not that it's not interesting but, how does this explain why you wrote that… stuff about me?"

"Shhh… just continue reading… Please," she pleaded with him, sitting next to him on the couch and reading with him.

* * *

_As I promised I would explain what group I belong in. Truth is I'm not completely sure. I'm probably coming close to the Engager because there is this guy, he's wonderful. Meeting him was my moment. _

_The night my father pulled me out of the club after he saw me dancing, I went back in and started to dance again. While I was dancing, my heel broke on my shoe. Being so close to the edge, I couldn't catch myself. I ended up falling into the crowd of men, landing on a lap of one of the guys. _

_He was a gentleman about the whole thing. Once I looked into his eyes, my moment happened. Looking in his eyes, I felt better than I've ever felt. There was something about him. For the first time in my life I could trust a guy without knowing him._

_He took me home that night, and we've been out since. We haven't stated if we are a couple yet, but I would love to be. I feel great around him, I really like him, I could possibly even love him._

_The first time he kissed me was amazing. My heart began to race a million miles a minute. My complete nerve system electrified. Alright so I'm in love with the man. I dream about him, every day I wake thinking of him, and every night I go to bed wondering if he's thinking of me. It's completely sappy, but I want to be with him, and I hope he feels the same. However there is one issue, my father. _

_It's not that I care if my father approves of him. It's more like I don't want him to lose his job. See while taking this wonderful man, I came to find out, not only does he work with my father, but my father is his boss. _

_I've learnt other stuff about this job, much more than can be simply written in a few words. All my questions I set out to answer were all answered and even ones I never thought about were answered. However there is one question that has come up. Who is going to tell my father that I have fallen, head over heels, literally, in love with on of his employees?

* * *

_

He stopped again, his mouth hanging open because of all this new information. Mel was in love with him… Head over heels…

"Mel?" He looked at her, getting her attention.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too," he said, his voice thick of emotion. Then he covered her lips with his own for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer, his tongue desperately seeking for entrance to her mouth.

She opened her mouth eagerly, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her body. They shared a few passionate kisses before he started dropping lazy kisses over her whole face.

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek, with the other hand she traced the lines of his forehead, down his nose bridge and to the tip of his nose. "I love you so much," she said, the words felt so good to say.

"So…" He drew out, leaning his forehead against hers. "I never knew Grissom had children," he said with a grin.

She leaned back. "Not Grissom, Dopey!" She smiled at him. "Well, let's not worry about my dad right now, okay? Let's…" She swung her head in the direction of her bedroom.

"You sure?" He asked. "I don't want you to have any regrets…"

She silenced him successfully with a kiss. "I'm sure baby."

He smiled wickedly and followed her to her bedroom. They kissed passionately before falling onto the bed together. Clothes were ripped off skin, kisses were placed everywhere and fantasies were fulfilled. It was amazing to both of them, and afterwards they both drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

After not more than an hour they were awaken by a loud knock on the door. Mel groaned. "Let me get that, probably my neighbor with her own baked birthday cake," she said with a grin.

She kissed him one more time before leaving the bed. She put on her robe and left the bedroom.

Hodges decided to get up as well and went in search of his boxers; he couldn't remember where they landed anymore. He grinned when he found Mel's panties on the nightstand. After a few moments he found his boxers under the bed and put them on.

"Dad?" Mel asked, opening the door.

Ecklie pushed himself in, holding a bag in his hands. He got his present out of the bag and handed it Mel.

Mel took it and put it aside, not bothering to open it. It wasn't for nothing that she had decided to take her mother's name. She tried not to keep in contact with her dad too much, because then he would try to tell her what she had to do in life. That's why her parents were divorced, her mother wanted to go her own way, not the one her husband had planned for her.

That didn't mean that she didn't love her dad… She did, and she wouldn't want to miss him. She just wanted him to keep his hands out of her life.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked.

"Not yet," she said, looking back when she heard a door open and close.

Hodges walked out of the bedroom, only wearing his boxers, a look of shock on his face.

* * *

**TBC **

**A/N: **Okay, see that button on the left... Press it!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks to Mel for the beta, you rock! I hope you all like it, kinda short chapter... sorry for that. Next one will be the epilogue already, I'm going to miss this fic!_**

* * *

Chapter 7:**

"What the hell is this?" Ecklie burst out, looking at Hodges, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. This sure wasn't the best way to 'meet' the father of your girlfriend. "Well? What's going on here?"

Mel turned around, away from her father. She was furious at him for coming without calling, and without invitation. She didn't want him here today. When she reached Hodges, she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and kissed him softly, under the watching eye of her dad. "Go back to bed Baby, I'll be there in a minute," she assured him before giving him a final peck on his cheek.

"But Mel…" He started, not wanting to get her in any more trouble with her dad. Arguing about this would make the matter worse, and she didn't need that. He was silenced though, by her index finger on his lips.

"Its fine, go," she assured him, giving his arm a squeeze.

He placed a small kiss to her fingertip, before watching how she walked back to her father. He remained standing there for a moment, in case things got out of hand; but at Ecklie's angry glare he hurried back to the bedroom, fast.

"How did you get my address?" Mel asked as soon as she heard the bedroom door close. She couldn't remember giving her dad her address, they only talked on the phone every once in a while, but then again, he worked at the crime lab; he could've easily tracked her down.

"Your mother. She's concerned about your new life style." He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, which she shook of immediately and glared at him. "Mel, you deserve the best, angel."

She let out a sigh. "I should be the one to decide what's best for me. Not you, and not mom." She walked to the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" She asked, hiding the anger in her voice.

"Sure," he said. "See angel, I don't want to be the bad guy for you, but like I said you deserve the best."

"I know dad, I know." She poured some coffee into two mugs and handed him one.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Ecklie took that time to let his eyes wander around his daughter's apartment. Looking at the various photos on the wall, he came to the conclusion that he didn't really 'know' his daughter at all.

"You know what I don't get?" Ecklie spoke up, sipping his coffee. He saw Mel's questioning glare, and continued. "You and David Hodges."

Mel raised her eyebrow and glared at him. "What do you mean? Why not?" She questioned.

"Is he paying you?"

Mel looked at him unbelievingly. She wished she hadn't heard that. She hoped she'd heard it wrong, but she was sure she hadn't. Her father had just asked her if she got paid. He'd just assumed that she was a hooker, because she was dancing.

"Excuse me?"

"Hodges… Is he paying you?" Ecklie asked again. He took a last sip and placed his mug back on the counter.

When he tore his eyes away from the kitchen, and looked back at Mel, he was greeted by a very hard slap in his face.

"How dare you say something like that! I'm not a hooker, dad! I'm in love with him!"

Ecklie looked at her. "How can you be in love with him? No wait... you might really be in love with him, but how can you be sure his feelings are the same? Maybe you're just a hooker to him," he said, his voice raised.

Mel's eyes were shooting fire. "I really don't know you," she said shaking her head. "You know what the problem is? You know why our relationship isn't as any normal father-daughter relationships?"

Ecklie kept silent and listened to her rant. She gradually continued. "Ever since I decided to study Journalism instead of Science, you treat me like I'm not your daughter, because I wasn't the daughter you wanted me to be. Ever since then you tried to mold me into your 'real' daughter. Trying to get me interested in Science, wanting me to work in a lab, I'm not like you, I'm sorry."

Ecklie looked at his daughter, his eyes prickling with tears, she was right. He hadn't been a real good dad to her, but before he could say anything, she went on.

"You've tried to control my life for too long, and I'm not allowing you to do it again. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I love David, and I'll be staying with him. I love my job, and I'll keep working there. If you don't like it, I suggest you go and control other people's lifes, not mine," she said, emotionally drained by now. She swallowed and looked into her father's eyes. "I think it's better if you go now, I need to be alone with David."

Ecklie managed a small smile. "Angel? I'm..." He swallowed and let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry for having not been the dad you deserved, and if you let me, I'll make it up to you... I love you."

She swallowed. "I love you too." She hugged her dad tightly for a moment before stepping back. "But I still think you have to go," she said with a grin.

"Of course," Ecklie said. "I'll let myself out."

After her father had left, Mel went back into the bedroom, where Hodges was sitting on the edge of the bed. He got up immediately when she walked in. He took her into his arms and felt how she started sobbing.

"Shhh... it's okay," he soothed.

He felt her nod, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

**TBC

* * *

**


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: Okay, there it is. The last of all chapters. The Epilogue. I hope you've all liked reading this as much as I liked writing this. Thanks to Mel for the beta and for sticking with me throughout the whole story!  
Myra

* * *

**Epilogue:**_

Five months later:  


"Mel, I'm sorry about this Ball. I know you had planned something else for tonight," Hodges said as he fixed his tie, looking at Mel in the mirror. She was standing in front of the wardrobe, her fingers on her bottom lip, as she decided which dress to wear. "But, thank you for coming with me." He finished.

"David, you know I enjoy being with you. I don't care if I'm missing the girl's night out. God knows there will be a lot more," she said, turning around. She walked up behind Hodges and helped him fix his tie, which he was having some trouble.

Hodges smiled and grabbed her hands. "Remember I have to breathe honey."

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said as she finished his tie and walked back to the wardrobe. "Do we have a color-code for tonight?" She asked, as she picked out a dark red long dress. "This alright?"

Hodges looked back. "It's a Black and White Ball." He sighed. "I should've told you earlier, I'm sorry... I uhm, just figured you would wear a black dress."

Mel grinned. "Well, I don't have a black dress..." When she saw Hodges' shocked expression she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I do have a white one though."

She saw how Hodges blew out a released sigh, which he supposedly had suppressed for quite a while. He turned back to her, "Want me to get out of the room while you change?"

She laughed. "Nah, it's okay. You've seen me before, remember?"

"Of course I do," he said with a blush; but still he turned around to give her, her privacy. Then he felt Mel's arms sneak around him and he turned around in her embrace. She was standing there, only in her bra and panties, and he felt himself blush.

She kissed him softly and grabbed one of his hands to place it on her stomach. She pressed it against the little swelling and looked at his face expectantly. He was frowning and looking down at her stomach. With a smile she tilted her head, and he looked at her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Hodges pulled back and looked at her, his mouth falling open. "You mean..." He swallowed. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

Mel nodded and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered; her voice full of emotion, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She smiled as he stood there, his mouth agape and his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed before scooping her up in a hug and holding her close to him, swinging her around.

She giggled. "Okay, get me down David, we're going to be late," she said, and faked an angry tone. She failed though and kissed him hard on his lips.

Hodges whined playfully. "I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here with the mother of my baby." He kissed her again and pushed her onto the bed, laying down beside her. He placed his hand on her stomach again and softly caressed it.

Mel started to laugh and turned away from him. "That tickles," she chuckled and stood up from the bed.

She grabbed her white dress out of her wardrobe and showed it to him.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him, holding the dress before her body.

He smiled. "It's perfect Mel." He stood up from the bed and went to stand in front of her. "But you know... everything looks perfect on you."

Mel pulled down the zipper of the dress and pulled it over her head. "Flatterer," she joked and turned her back to him. "Zip me up, will you?"

Hodges nodded and reached for her zipper. Carefully he pulled the zipper up, trying not to get any skin between. His fingers lightly grazed her hot skin, and it sent showers of sensations down his spine. He felt her shiver and pulled the zipper up till the edge, which was on the small of her back.

She turned back to him. It was a long dress, it seemed like it would reach her ankles. It looking tight at the waist and wider at the bottom. The top showed a bit of cleavage and was backless. It had long wide sleeves, so wide that when she wore it, she would have her arms down then almost reached the bottom of the dress. The fabric looked like silk and was shiny when the light hit it. "Thank you," she whispered before capturing his lips with her own. But before he could react, she'd already pulled back. He smiled goofily before taking her small hand into his larger one.

"Let's go," he said before walking her out of the house. He closed the door behind him and helped her get into the car.

They spent the drive in silence, and Hodges had some time to think about how lucky he was with her. He wasn't getting any younger, and he thought he'd never get somebody like her, not somebody who could make him feel like she did.

When they'd finally reached their destination, Hodges helped Mel get out of the car and guided her inside the hotel lobby. There they were told to wait, because the ballroom wasn't ready yet. They seemed to be one of the first, and the soon found a couch in the corner of the room.

They sat down and Mel soon grabbed his hand to turn his attention towards her. She captured his lips in a chaste kiss, and moved her other hand to the back of his neck.

Hodges didn't have to think twice about responding to her kiss and pulled her close, his hands on her hips. He opened his mouth to her and dug his fingers in her hips, causing her to moan, in arousal he figured. He massaged the flesh and felt her pull away from the kiss.

Her lips were slightly swollen and he felt a strange pride as he watched her. He looked at her for a few loving moments before leaning forward again. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. Then he slowly sucked at her bottom lip, and he felt how Mel sneaked her arms around his back, underneath his suit jacket.

She got lost in his kisses and was in desperate need to feel some skin. Slowly she tugged at his dress shirt and felt how it loosened from his pants. Just when she laid her hands on his bare back she was pulled away from him forcefully.

"What the hell are you doing? Mel, get out of the way. I need to talk to David." Her father was fuming, and normally Mel would know better than to get in his way, but now she had to. She didn't know what her father, or David, would do. She had to stop them.

"Dad, stop it!" She yelled, as Ecklie yelled at Hodges. He didn't listen to her so she grabbed his arm hard, wondering for a moment if it would cause a bruise. She didn't care though. "Dad!"

"What!" Ecklie spun around, his hand still holding on to Hodges collar.

"Let him go," Mel said, her voice calm, although she was feeling anything but. "Dad, I am in love with this man." She stopped for a moment and threw Hodges a smile. "And we're expecting a baby."

Hodges put his shirt back in his pants, and then wrapped his arm around Mel's waist. "Sir, I love your daughter," he paused. "So much... I want to marry her."

Ecklie looked stunned and didn't say anything. Mel and Hodges used that time to get into the ballroom and get on the floor for the first dance. Hodges took Mel in his arms, but before she relaxed against him he pulled back.

"Mel?" He asked. When she looked at him, he reached into his pocket.

Mel's hands flew to her mouth, as she saw how he pulled out a black velvet box. Her eyes started to get watery, as she comprehended it all. He got down on one knee and it seemed if they were the only people standing in the room; but in fact there formed a whole circle of people around them.

"Mel," he said again. He opened the box to reveal the most exquisite ring she'd ever seen. It was a white gold ring, set with twelve small diamonds and a 1.4 carat pink Sapphire in the middle.

"From the very first time I saw you on that stage, I couldn't get you out of my head. The time we spent together has been Heaven to me, and it is something I would love to have forever. Mel, will you be my wife?"

When, she'd said 'yes', he stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Neither of them was aware of the 'oh's' and 'ah's' around them. They only saw and felt each other, and it was all that mattered.

**The End

* * *

**


End file.
